The Last War
by NightHunter12
Summary: Disaat Fraksi Manusia tidak terima disebut paling lemah dari Fraksi lainnya. Disaat Fraksi Manusia menunjukan Taringnya. Disaat Fraksi Manusia dengan lantang menantang Semua Fraksi Supernatural untuk berperang. Disaat itulah kedamaian akan dicapai. Godlike!NaruSasu and Powerfull!Shinobi. This War For Just Have Fun.
1. Prolog

The Last War

Prolog

Dikota Kuoh banyak berlalu-lalang Masyarakat. Namun, banyak bermacam-macam Orang aneh, Contohnya saja ada yang memiliki telinga dan ekor seperti hewan dan ada juga yang memiliki Sayap kelelawar.

Sedangkan disudut pandang Lain ada 1 Keluarga yang kelihatannya sangat Bahagia. 2 Orang dewasa dan 2 Anak kecil itu berjalan tanpa memperhatikan Aneh seluruh Keanehan itu.

Anak Kecil berambut Hitam Jabrik bertanya pada ayahnya. "Tou-Chan kenapa cemua Flaksi ada dikota ini ?" sedangkan Anak kecil berambut Kuning diikat Twintail disampingnya mengangguk.

"Menma, Naruko hari ini adalah Hari Perdamaian yang dirayakan Setiap Tanggal 10 Oktober" Kata Boruto.

Naruko dan Menma yang masih belum mengerti bertanya kembali. "Memangnya kenapa halus 10 Oktober Tou-Chan ?"

Sarada mengela napas lalu menjawab. "Karena 71 Tahun yang lalu ada Perang yang melibatkan Hampir semua Fraksi." Sarada yang melihat kembali kebingungan dimata Anaknya melanjutkan. "Kalau kalian ingin yang lebih jelas tanyakan kepada Kakek Naruto dan Kakek Sasuke karena mereka berdua juga mengikuti perang itu."

Kedua anaknya pun berbinar-binar mengetahui Kedua kakeknya pernah mengikuti perang.

"AYO TOU-CHAN KAA-CHAN CEPAT PULANG"

.

.

.

.

.

Skip Time...

Naruto dan Sasuke yang sudah Tua dan duduk dikursi roda sedang berada Dirumah mereka. Mereka duduk dengan tenang sampai...

"TADAIMA"

"Tadaima"

2 Buah teriakan dan 2 Buah Ucapan dari arah pintu membuat kedua Orang tua yang merupakan Renkarnasi dari kedua Anak Rikudou Sennin bangun dari tidurnya.

Naruko langsung duduk dipangkuan Naruto dan Menma Duduk dipangkuan Sasuke.

"Kakek Ceritakan Tentang perang perdamaian" Suruh Naruko dengan Kitty eyes no Jutsu. (Puppy udah Mainstream)

"Kalian ingin tahu." Tanya Sasuke. Naruko dan Menma menangguk. Naruto memulai ceritanya.

"Saat itu pada pertemuan Ketiga Fraksi Akuma, Tenshi dan Da-Tenshi sedang berkumpul akibat suatu masalah..." Ucap Naruto. "...Namun, Seorang Manusia datang dan mengacaukan pertemuan lalu menantang Semua Fraksi berperang."

"Namun, Karena Ketiga Fraksi itu meremehkan Manusia maka Fraksi Manusia mengirimkan 3 Ekor Monster ketempat tinggal masing-masing sehingga membuat Banyak Korban jiwa..." Lanjut Sasuke. "...Ketiga Fraksi yang melihat sendiri kekuatan Monster itu menjadi takut dan Mengadakan adanya pertemuan antar Seluruh Fraksi namun, yang datang hanya 11 Fraksi termasuk Mitology-Mitology."

Menma yang merasa aneh bertanya. "Lalu, Kakek bukannya Manusia hanya 1 Fraksi sedangkan lawannya 11 Fraksi apa seimbang"

Naruto dan Sasuke tersenyum. "Ya walaupun Manusia mempunyai 260.000 Prajurit termasuk Tambahan sedangkan, Jumlah Prajurit Kesebelas Fraksi Totalnya 700.000 Lebih, Namun Manusia menggunakan Cara licik yaitu membangkitkan 100 Mayat Hidup yang bisa bergerak dan tidak bisa mati..." Ucap Naruto. "...Cara mengalahkan Mayat Hidup ini adalah dengan Cara menyegelnya yang hanya dimiliki Dewa-Dewa sehingga sangat menyusahkan."

"Tapi masalah besar Kesebelas Fraksi bukanlah Mayat hidup itu, Tapi 9 Monster berekor yang meluluh-lantahkan Prajurit Fraksi-Fraksi itu..." Lanjut Sasuke. "...Namun, dengan itulah yang menarik Naga-Naga mendekat dan ikutlah Fraksi Naga kedalam perang Ini bahkan Ophis sang Ouroboros Dragon dan Great Red Sang Apocalypse Dragon juga seimbang melawan 2 Dari sembilan Mahkluk itu"

"Tapi tak lama setelah itu Bulan menjadi Merah dengan 9 Tomoe dan mengentikan Peperangan. Seekor Monster berekor 10 dan Mata yang sama dengan Bulan memporak-porandakan Alam dan membuat Rivezim Valin Lucifer, Samael, Ophis dan Great red harus menggabungkan kekuatan dan membuka Segel yang mengurung Naga Kiamat yang sebenarnya, Trihexa 666 sehingga perang ini disebut dengan Perang Desa Shinobi ke-5, Great War ke-2 dan The Last War."

"Dan Seterus- Ya mereka Tidur." Ucap Naruto.

" Ulang tahun Dobe."

"Selamat ulang Tahun Tou-Chan"

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Fic Baru dengan Mini Chapter mungkin 10 Chapter dan akan lama soalnya Word akan saya panjangin.

Nanti akan DiFlash Back awal mula permasalahan.

Sayounara...


	2. Chapter 1

The Last War

Chapter 1-Declaration of War

Underworld...

Diunderworld atau lebih tepatnya Dunia bawah ini merupakan Tempat tinggal bagi Akuma, Da-Tenshi, serta sebagian Werewolf dan Vampir (Lihat Film Underworld).

Akuma... Mahkluk yang dikenal dengan Iblis ini merupakan Salah satu Fraksi yang termasuk dalam Mitology Bible. Akuma memiliki 72 Pilar/Klan Iblis Murni yang memiliki kemampuan Berbeda-beda. 4 Clan terkuat yang ada diUnderworld antara lain, Asmodeus, Beelzebub, Leviathan dan... Lucifer. Setelah Great War, Akuma telah kehilangan Banyak Anggota Clan Murni hingga tersisa 34 Clan tapi 4 Clan terkuat malah mempersiapkan diri untuk berperang kembali dengan Da-Tenshi dan Tenshi, Iblis yang lainnya tidak mau berperang hingga akhirnya perang Saudara Pecah antara Old Satan dengan Anti-Satan yang diakhiri dengan kemenangan Anti-Satan. Setelah perang tersebut kursi 4 Maou menjadi Kosong, Tapi diangkatnya 4 Iblis muda menjadi Maou para iblis kembali tenang. Keempat Iblis muda Maou itu ialah... Sirzech Gremory menjadi Sirzech Lucifer... Serafall Sitri menjadi Serafall Leviathan... Ajuka Astaroth menjadi Ajuka Beelzebub... Falbium Glasya-Labolas menjadi Falbium Asmodeus. Untuk menambah jumlah Iblis tanpa Persetubuhan, Ajuka Beelzebub menciptakan Sebuah Alat bantu untuk merengkarnasikan Seseorang menjadi Akuma/Iblis yang dinamai dengan Evil Piece's.

Dikantor Maou...

Diruang ini telah berkumpul keempat Maou dengan Semua Kepala Clan/Pilar iblis untuk merundingkan setiap masalah.

"Sirzech-Kun sebaiknya kau mengadakan Pertemuan Pemimpin ke-tiga Fraksi Bible untuk mengurus masalah Kokabiel." Ucap Lord Gremory atau Ayah dari Sirzech Lucifer. Sirzech mengangguk.

"Tapi bagaimana dengan Manusia yang hilang itu" Tanya Serafall dengan wajah serius. para kepala Clan juga bingung atas Kejadian Hilangnya semua Manusia yang berada didunia atas.

"Kalau boleh tahu... Sejak kapan Para Manusia mulai menghilang." Tanya Lord Glasya. Falbium kemudian menjelaskan.

"Sebenarnya 1 bulan yang lalu dinegara Indonesia terjadi Lonjakan Energi yang sangat besar melebihi Kami, Anehnya Energi ini terasa Asing walaupun sebagian dari energi tersebut seperti Energi Senjutsu yang sangat besar..." Ucap Falbium. Ajuka kemudian melanjutkan.

"Saat kami datangi disana sudah ada Azazel dan Michael yang juga melihat keadaan sekitar, Namun kami tidak menemukan apa-apa tapi kami menemukan benda ini..." Lanjut Ajuka sambil memperlihatkan Benda yang seperti Ikat kepala bercorak Lingkaran melingkar dengan Garis belakang menukik.

"Dan 2 Minggu kemudian Seluruh Warga Negara Indonesia menghilang tanpa jejak kemudian dilanjutkan secara menyebar dengan Titik Pusat awal yaitu Indonesia." Ucap Sirzech dengan wajah Serius.

"Kalau seperti itu... Kira-kira Fraksi mana penyebab hilangnya semua Manusia ini." Tanya Lord Phenex entah pada siapa.

"Entah kami tidak tahu... Tapi yang pasti dengan Bergabungnya ketiga Fraksi Bible semua fraksi juga akan ikut membantu untuk mencari Manusia ini" Ucap Sirzech.

.

.

.

.

.

Meeting Three Fraction...

Kuoh Highschool-Penelitian Ilmu Gaib...

klub Penelitian ilmu Gaib yang dipimpin oleh Rias Gremory sekarang telah penuh Aura ketegangan akibat Semua Pemimpin Ketiga Fraksi bertemu.

Dari pihak Akuma keempat Maou Sirzech Lucifer, Serafall Leviathan, Ajuka Beelzebub dan Falbium Asmodeus tengah dikawal oleh Grayfia Lucidfuge, Sairorg Bael, Sona Sitri (Paerege) dan Rias Gremory (Paerege).

Dari pihak Tenshi keempat Archangel Michael, Gabriel, Raphael dan Uriel tengah dikawal oleh Dulio Gesualdo, Gabriel Van Helsing dan Shidou Irina.

Dari pihak Da-Tenshi Azazel, Shemhazai dan Baraqiel dikawal oleh Vali.

v

Dibelakang pihak Akuma terdapat Kain panjang dengan Gambar Kelelawar hitam. Pihak Tenshi dengan Gambat Merpati dan Pihak Da-Tenshi dengan Gambar Gagak.

Azazel yang merasa bosan atas ketegangan ini mulai bicara.

"Jadi ?"

"Apa maksudmu dengan memerintahkan Kokabiel untuk menyerang So-Tan dan Rias-Chan." Ucap dingin Serafall sambil meningkatkan Tekanan Sihirnya yang membuat Ruangan itu sangat sangat dingin. Bahkan membuat Dulio menggunakan Sacred Gear Longinusnya untuk menghangatkan tubuhnya.

"Maa~ Maa~ Semua itu adalah kehendak Kokabiel sendiri dan bukan salahku jika Kokabiel menginginkan perang." Santai Azazel tanpa terpengaruh akan Hawa dingin yang semakin tinggi.

"K-kau-"

"Sebaiknya langsung saja dengan Basa-basinya... Bukankah kita disini berkumpul untuk Perdamaian" Ucap Serius Raphael.

"Aku setuju... Lagi pula kita juga harus memikirkan tentang Manusia yang menghilang tanpa jejak." Jawab Baraqiel.

"Kalau begitu, Hyodou Issei sang Sekiryuukutei apa kau ingin perdamaian." Tanya Azazel. Issei yang bingung harus menjawab apa hanya mengangguk Ragu. "Genshiro Saji sang inang Salah Satu dari Five Dragon King, Vitra apa kau juga ingin Perdamaian."

"I-iya."

"Dulio Gesualdo sang Pemilik Longinus Zenith Tempest apa kau ingin perdamaian ?" Tanya kembali Azazel. Dulio dengan cepat mengangguk. "Vali sang Hakuryuukukou apa kau juga menginginkan perdamaian ne Vali."

"Asal aku bisa bertarung dengan Orang kuat sepertinya tidak ada masalah." Jawab Vali.

"Kalau begitu Ketiga Fraksi Mitology Bible kini Berdamai." Deklarasi Azazel senang. Shemhazai hanya tersenyum kecil melihat Sahabatnya senang.

"Selanjutnya kit-"

Knock Knock

Ucapan Michael terpotong saat Pintu Klub penelitian Ilmu Gaib (jarak Meja Bundar dengan pintu sekitar 5 Meter) Diketok dari luar.

Kriiet

Pintu itu sedikit demi sedikit terbuka membuat Semua Mahkluk yang ada didalam Waspada. Saat pintu terbuka seutuhnya merek dapat melihat Seorang Pemuda berambut Hitam dengan poni menutupi mata kirinya sedangkan mata Kanannya berwarna Onix (Sasu diboruto movi)

Dipundak Pemuda itu ada Wanita yang tengah Pingsan. Para pemimpin Fraksi menatap Was-Was pemuda itu. Pemuda itu kemudian melempar Wanita itu keatas Meja Bundar.

Bruukh

Serafall yang kenal akan Wajah Wanita itu berseru.

"Ka-katerea Leviathan !"

"Siapa Kau ?" Tanya Baraqiel sambil menciptakan Sebuah Light Spear ditangan kanannya.

"Uchiha Sasuke." Jawab Pemuda yang bernama Sasuke itu dengan Datar.

"Apa Maumu datang kemari ?" Tanya Gabriel.

"... Memastikan"

"Memastikan apa ?" Tanya Ajuka penasaran.

"Memastikan Pertemuan berjalan Lancar untuk menciptakan Kedamaian diantara Mitology Bible." Jawab Sasuke (Datar).

"Dari Fraksi mana kau ?" Tanya Azazel santai.

"Manusia"

Deg

Secara bersamaan Semua pemimpin Fraksi menatap Tajam Sasuke yang masih tetap kukuh dengan wajah datarnya. Rias dan Sona yang tidak ingin ikut campur hanya diam saja. Keheningan itu pecah saat Vali tertawa.

"Hahahaha tidak mungkin kau adalah Manusia... Semua Manusia itu lemah." Ucap Vali dengan Arogan. Sasuke malah menyeringai kecil mendengarnya.

"Kalau begitu... Terima ini" Sasuke melemparkan 10 Kertas dengan Corak Aneh keatas. Setelah melempar kertas, Sasuke dengan cepat menghilang membuat Para pemimpin Waspada.

Cliing

10 Kertas itu bersinar terang. Seakan tahu apa yang terjadi Azazel dan Michael membuat Barier Sihir bersama.

Duuaarh

Klub penelitian Gaib telah hancur akibat Ledakan Kertas Peledak tadi menyisakan Sebuah Barier Putih yang melindungi Semua Anggota Fraksi.

"Ledakan apa itu tadi ? Bagaimana sebuah kertas bisa meledak ? Aaarghh." Ucap Frustasi Issei. Akeno yang melihat Issei Frustasi yang menurutnya lucu malah tersenyum.

"Ara ara aku juga tidak tahu Issei-kun Fufufufu."

"Aken-"

Swiiing

Muncul kembali Sasuke didepan mereka. Rias yang kaget tanpa sadar melemparkan Power of Destructionnya kearah Sasuke yang diam saja.

Duaarh

Asap mengepul ditempat dimana Sasuke terkena telak Power of Destruction milik Rias. Dan saat asap menghilang, Semua Mahkluk yang ada disitu membelalakan matanya saat melihat Sasuke masih berdiri ( dan tetap Datar) tanpa luka sedikitpun. Kekuatan Power Of Destruction milik Klan Bael sungguh diakui Sangat kuat bahkan Sirzech dalam mode True Form dapat menghilangkan sebuah Gunung dengan Power Of Destructionnya walau tidak sehebat Absolute Destruction milik Klan Lucifer.

"Hanya seginikah." Remeh Sasuke dengan seringai meremehkan. Issei langsung menatap tajam Sasuke.

"APA MAKSUDMU MENGHINA BUCHOU BRENGSEK ?" Teriak Issei Marah sambil memunculkan Boosted Gearnya. Sasuke yang merasakan ada sesuatu dari belakangnya langsung menghilang dengan Shunshin.

Bruukh

Vali (Mode Balance Breaker) yang berniat Membagi kekuatan Musuhnya dari belakang malah menubruk Issei.

"Minggir Baka." Panik Issei saat sadar posisi mereka berdua seperti Orang Homo yang saling menindih.

"Ck" Vali kemudian berdiri dan menatap tajam Sasuke yang masih datar. Para Pemimpin juga tengah mengobservasi tentang kemampuan Sasuke.

"Haah tidak kusangka sebegini lemahnya kah Kedua Pemilik Longinus Surgawi ini" Remeh Sasuke.

Sasuke kemudian berbalik dan menatap Azazel sejenak kemudian melompat keatas sebuah Pohon besar lalu menatap seluruh Pemimpin.

Semua Pemimpin Fraksi mengkerut Heran saat Musuh atau Kawan mereka melompat keatas Pohon dan membelakangi Bulan purnama.

"Kalian Fraksi Supernatural selalu menganggap Kami Rendah dan Lemah..." Ucap Sasuke. "... Atas Hinaan kalian kami... Fraksi Manusia menantang Seluruh Fraksi Supernatural untuk berperang."

Deg !

"Kau pasti bercanda." Ucap Uriel.

Sasuke menyingkirkan Pony yang menutupi mata kirinya dan memperlihatkan Mata Rinnegan dengan 6 Tomoe.

Mahkluk yang melihat itu kemudian entah kenapa bulan purnama putih tadi berubah menjadi Merah dengan 9 Tomoe.

"Kami akan melaksanakan Project..."

.

.

.

"... Mugen Tsukoyomi"

TBC

Maaf kalau aku jarang Update, Maklumlah aku mau UN jadi nggk punya waktu luang.


End file.
